jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
ALL TIME BEST
ALL TIME BEST is the second best album by UVERworld. It was released on July 18, 2018, in four editions: a regular 3CD edition, a perfect limited 4CD edition, a limited 3CD+Blu-Ray (type A) and a limited 3CD+DVD (type B). Album Information *'Catalog Number': **SRCL-9868~70 (Regular Edition) **SRCL-9855~59 (Perfect Limited Edition) **SRCL-9860~63 (Limited Edition A) **SRCL-9864~67 (Limited Edition B) *'Distributor': Sony Music Entertainment Japan Tracklist CD Disc 1 - MEMBER BEST #EYEWALL - 1:38 #7th Trigger - 4:27 #IMPACT - 4:27 #CORE PRIDE - 4:17 #GOLD - 4:03 #NO.1 - 5:31 #Itteki no Eikyou (一滴の影響) - 4:51 #Fight For Liberty - 4:12 #ALL ALONE - 5:51 #PRAYING RUN - 6:16 #THE OVER" - 5:24 #CHANCE!" - 4:32 #Φ choir (Ø choir) - 5:41 #LONE WOLF - 5:38 #Arubeki Katachi (在るべき形) - 4:13 #7-kame no Ketsui (chance) - 6:46 #MONDO PIECE - 5:26 Disc 2 - FAN BEST #Gekiha (撃破) - 3:45 #AWAYOKUBA-Kiru (AWAYOKUBA-斬る) - 4:34 #SHAMROCK - 4:11 #THE SONG - 5:30 #RANGE - 5:21 #Hakuchuumu (白昼夢) - 3:21 #Gekidou (激動) - 5:34 #Colors of the Heart - 3:50 #Chimimouryou March (魑魅魍魎マーチ) - 3:22 #SORA - 5:25 #WANNA be BRILLIANT - 3:32 #LIFE - 4:49 #Hai! Mondaisaku (ハイ!問題作) - 5:29 #LIFEsize - 4:11 #Roots - 4:33 #Sirius (シリウス) - 4:50 Disc 3 - BALLADE BEST (Re-Recording) #Mikage Ishi (美影意志) - 5:49 #Kimi no Suki na Uta (君の好きなうた) - 4:20 #Kokoro to Kokoro (心とココロ) - 5:02 #SHOUT LOVE - 4:44 #51% - 3:47 #Qualia (クオリア) - 4:34 #Yasashisa no Shizuku (優しさの雫) - 4:07 #Taion (体温) - 4:46 #Madara Chou (マダラ蝶) - 4:07 #MINORI - 4:44 #Koishikute (恋いしくて) - 5:19 #Koko Kara (此処から) - 3:59 #Iwanakute mo Tsutawaru Are wa Sukoshi Uso da (言わなくても伝わる あれは少し嘘だ) - 6:29 #Honno Sukoshi (ほんの少し) - 5:29 #THE OVER - 5:29 Disc 4 - LIVE ARCHIVES (Perfect Limited Edition Exclusive) #Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi (Tokyo Dome 2010.11.27) (儚くも永久のカナシ(Tokyo Dome 2010.11.27)) #Wakasa ko Entrepreneur (Tokyo Dome 2010.11.27) (若さ故エンテレケイア(Tokyo Dome 2010.11.27)) #just Melody (Tokyo Dome 2010.11.27) #Isseki wo Toujiru Tokyo midnight sun (Nippon Budokan 2011.12.25) (一石を投じる Tokyo midnight sun(Nippon Budokan 2011.12.25)) #Kami Atsume (Nippon Budokan 2011.12.25) (神集め(Nippon Budokan 2011.12.25)) #Shousha Okubyoumono (Yokohama Arena 2012.7.8) (勝者臆病者(Yokohama Arena 2012.7.8)) #Tokinonamida (Zepp DiverCity Tokyo 2013.2.28) (トキノナミダ(Zepp DiverCity Tokyo 2013.2.28)) #Ukiyo CROSSING (Nippon Budokan 2013.12.25) (浮世CROSSING(Nippon Budokan 2013.12.25)) #DEJAVU (Nippon Budokan 2013.12.26) #UNKNOWN ORCHESTRA (Kyocera Dome 2014.7.5) #Dare ga Itta (Yoyogi National First Gymnasium 2015.9.3) (誰が言った(Yoyogi National First Gymnasium 2015.9.3)) #Shaka Beach ~Laka Laka La~ (Yoyogi National First Gymnasium 2015.9.3) (シャカビーチ～Laka Laka La～(Yoyogi National First Gymnasium 2015.9.3)) #I LOVE THE WORLD (Yoyogi National First Gymnasium 2015.9.6) #EMPTY96 (Nippon Budokan 2015.12.25) #DISCORD (Nippon Budokan 2015.12.25) #Collide (Saitama Super Arena 2017.2.11) Blu-Ray / DVD #CHANCE! (Tokyo Dome 2010.11.27) #Roots (Tokyo Dome 2010.11.27) #Hakuchuumu (Zepp Sendai 2011.7.21) (白昼夢 (Zepp Sendai 2011.7.21)) #Yasashisa no Shizuku (Yokohama Arena 2012.7.8) (優しさの雫 (Yokohama Arena 2012.7.8)) #MONDO PIECE (Nippon Budokan 2013.12.26) #Ø choir (Kyocera Dome 2014.7.5) #THE OVER (Kyocera Dome 2014.7.5) #Arubeki Katachi (Yoyogi National First Gymnasium 2015.9.3) (在るべき形 (Yoyogi National First Gymnasium 2015.9.3)) #GOLD (Yoyogi National First Gymnasium 2015.9.6) #Chimimouryou March (Kumamoto B.9 2016.12.7) (魑魅魍魎マーチ (Kumamoto B.9 2016.12.7)) #PRAYING RUN (2016.12.21 OSAKA-JO HALL) #CORE PRIDE (Saitama Super Arena 2017.2.11) #Itteki no Eikyou (Yokohama Arena 2017.12.21) (一滴の影響 (Yokohama Arena 2017.12.21)) Featured Members *TAKUYA∞ *Katsuya *Akira *Nobuto *Shintarou *SEIKA Oricon Chart Positions The album reached the second position on the Oricon weekly album chart and charted for a total of seven weeks. Gallery UVERworld ALL TIME BEST group promo photo.jpg|UVERworld promoting the album UVERworld ALL TIME BEST promo banner.jpg|Promotional banner for the album Videos External Links *Oricon Profile: Regular Edition • Perfect Limited Edition • Limited Edition A • Limited Edition B *Buy the album: Regular Edition • Perfect Limited Edition • Limited Edition A • Limited Edition B • Digital Edition Category:2018 Releases Category:2018 Best Albums Category:6 Member Line-Up Category:English Name Best Albums Category:UVERworld Best Albums